


Secretos Familiares

by Kinai



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinai/pseuds/Kinai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semana después de la fallida boda, una conversación con Ukyo ocasionará que Ranma & Akane hagan un descubrimiento sorprendente sobre sus familias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secretos Desvelados

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos:
> 
> \- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> \- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.
> 
> \- Por favor, dejar un comentario tanto si os ha gustado como si no. Eso es lo que hace que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo.
> 
> \- Por otra parte me gustaría tener ilustraciones de mis historias. Por lo que si hay alguien interesado, por favor contactar conmigo.

Nodoka se encontraba tomando el te tranquilamente en el salón de la casa de los Tendo. Pequeñas volutas de humo se elevaban del caliente líquido. La templada taza reposaba ente las delicadas manos de Nodoka, quien, de tanto en tanto, se la acercaba a los labios para beber un sorbo.

La tranquilidad y el silencio reinaban en la casa y solo los gritos marciales de los estudiantes apagados por la distancia, desafiaban esa calma.

Repentinamente la puerta de entrada se abrió con un fuerte golpe, que rompió la atmósfera de la casa y anunció la llegada de sus dos habitantes más jóvenes. Nodoka suspiró por la tranquilidad rota y se volvió hacía la puerta del salón. Un momento más tarde, está se abrió y, Ranma y Akane entraron a la habitación.

"Buenas tardes." Nodoka les saludó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba; sin embargo ninguno de los dos adolescentes le devolvió el saludo.

Ranma permaneció de pie en la entrada del salón con la vista fija en el suelo evitando mirar a su madre. A su lado, Akane no apartaba su mirada de él. Sus manos cruzadas delante de ella, sujetaban con tanta fuerza su cartera que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Tras un tiempo en el que nadie pronunció palabra, Ranma miró a Akane. Esta frunció el ceño y señaló a Nodoka con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Él se volvió hacía su madre y comenzó.

"Mama…veras…hoy hemos hablado con Ukyo. Bueno, no… realmente ha sido Ukyo quien ha venido hablar conmigo…"

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Nodoka, pero ni Ranma, demasiado ocupado buscando las palabras apropiadas, ni Akane se dieron cuenta.

"No habíamos hablado con ella desde la bo…bueno… ya sabes."

Akane resopló y comenzó a golpear repetidamente su cartera con el dedo índice.

* * *

Mientras aún resonaban los ecos del timbre que señalaban el fin de las clases, Ranma se estiró en su silla para desentumecer sus músculos. A su lado, Akane se dirigió a hablar con sus amigas, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se levantaban, empezaban a recoger sus cosas ó se ponían hablar entre ellos.

Ranma cogió su cartera, la abrió y, sin prisas, empezó a introducir en ella sus cosas, hasta que, inesperadamente, sintió como le tiraban suavemente del brazo. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Ukyo.

"¿Por qué me has estado evitando toda la semana?" Está le preguntó suavemente en voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más, y sobre todo Akane, la oyera.

Ranma apartó la mirada enojado, y la fijó en su pupitre.

"¿Cómo me lo puedes preguntar después de lo que Shampoo y tú hicisteis?"

El tono cortante y seco de su respuesta sorprendió al propio Ranma; pero ello no amilanó a Ukyo quien soltó una sonora carcajada.

"¡Vamos Ranma! No me digas que realmente querías casarte." Ella respondió en tono divertido, ligeramente sarcástico.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la carcajada había llamado la atención de Akane, quien se dirigía hacía ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Antes que llegara y pudiera interrumpir la conversación ó que Ranma añadiera algo, Ukyo continuó.

"No hace falta que mientas. Tú madre fue la que me invitó a la boda y la que me dijo que te alegrarías si, por cualquier motivo, la boda no se llegaba a celebrar."

Ranma miró a Ukyo, quien vio con claridad en la cara de su prometido la sorpresa y confusión que habían producido sus palabras. A Ukyo le asaltó la idea que Ranma podía no saber nada de los planes de su madre.

Una pregunta pronunciada en voz queda a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué?"

Las palabras de Ukyo habían detenido Akane justo cuando esta iba a agarrar el hombro de su rival, así que, cuando la joven chef se volvió, se encontró con el brazo semiextendido de Akane detenido en la mitad de su movimiento. Ukyo notó que la mano de Akane temblaba ligeramente y encontró en su cara la misma expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de Ranma.

Akane no prestó atención a Ukyo. Su mirada estaba fija en Ranma con la vana esperanza de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

"¿Por qué?"

* * *

Ranma terminó su relato y el silencio volvió al salón. Akane había dejado de golpear su cartera y ambos adolescentes observaban a Nodoka con la esperanza que esta refutara las palabras de Ukyo. Sin embargo Nodoka simplemente continuó mirándolos con expresión entristecida.

Durante unos minutos en el salón solo se escuchó los amortiguados ruidos del dojo y el canto de un pájaro en el árbol del jardín.

Finalmente Nodoka tomó una decisión. Se volvió a sentar delante de su taza de te y empezó a dar vueltas al frió liquido con su cucharilla.

"¿Realmente queréis casaros?" Nodoka les preguntó. El tono de su voz era tranquilo pero tenía una nota de tristeza.

Ni Ranma, ni Akane esperaban esa pregunta, por lo que les pilló completamente por sorpresa.

El joven empezó a balbucear una respuesta, pero antes que pudiera decir algo coherente su compañera estalló.

El enfado de Akane había nacido al ver a Ukyo hablando con Ranma, pero sus palabras habían cubierto su ira con sorpresa y confusión. Entonces la inoportuna pregunta de Nodoka destapó la rabia de Akane; una rabia que había crecido oculta bajo su sorpresa y alimentada por su confusión.

"¿Desde cuando os importa nuestra opinión?"

Ranma y Nodoka la miraron sorprendidos por su reacción.

Akane tenía la cabeza baja, la mirada fija en el suelo, los hombros hundidos y todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira.

"Nuestros padres solo están interesados en unir las escuelas. A ti solo te importa que Ranma sea varonil. Tú les ayudaste a preparar la boda. ¡Y nunca nos preguntasteis que queríamos!"

"¡Akane!" Nodoka susurró, pero nadie la oyó.

"Ahora resulta que le dijiste a Ukyo que saboteara nuestra boda. ¿Por qué? ¿Te diviertes jodiendonos la vida?"

Akane levantó la cabeza al hacer esta última pregunta, y la madre de Ranma pudo ver las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Nodoka suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"No lo entendéis. Ranma y tú no os podéis casar."

"¿Por qué?" Ranma exclamó antes que Akane pudiera reaccionar.

"Porque Akane y tú sois hermanos." Nodoka respondió con voz tranquila y calmada.

Continuara...


	2. Algo de Verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de su sorprendente declaración, Nodoka trata de explicar lo ocurrido a Akane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.  
> \- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.  
> \- Por favor, dejar un comentario tanto si os ha gustado como si no. Eso es lo que hace que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo.  
> \- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda realizar ilustraciones de mis historias. Si estais interesados, por favor no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

Al oír la respuesta de su madre el primer pensamiento de Ranma fue de incredulidad. No es que no creyera a su madre, es que no podía creerla. Lo que ella acababa de contarles era imposible. Debía ser una broma, tenía que ser una broma. Tan convencido estaba de ello, que no le habría sorprendido que en ese momento su madre lo reconociera con una gran sonrisa.

Sin embargo, una simple mirada a Nodoka bastó para enterrar esa idea.

Tras darle la increíble noticia su madre no se había movido de su sitio, simplemente había dejado de revolver el té y se había vuelto hacía ellos. Su relajada actitud había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por un gesto serio, sin rastro de humor, y una mirada triste que esperaba, y temía, su reacción.

Puede que Ranma no se diera cuenta de todos estos detalles pero, inconscientemente, sabía que su madre no bromeaba y que lo que decía era cierto.

Antes que pudiera asimilar la noticia, su compañera explotó en un arrebato de indignación. Akane siempre había tenido un temperamento vivo, sobre todo cuando se sentía humillada; como era el caso.

Ella, igual que Ranma, no se podía creer que pudieran ser hermanos, pero tampoco que alguien pudiera bromear con algo tan serio. Lo único que se le ocurrió para explicar que la madre de Ranma quisiera sabotear su boda era que, por alguna razón, la encontrase indigna de su hijo. Decirles que eran hermanos, una mentira, era una forma sutil de rechazarla sin humillarla públicamente. Así su hijo quedaba libre y podía casarse con alguien más "adecuada", a la vez que la relación entre ambas familias permanecía intacta.

Por lo visto sus sentimientos no importaban en absoluto. Aunque si ellos creían que se sometería a su autoridad sin luchar estaban muy equivocados.

Akane decidió, en ese mismo momento, oponerse con todas sus fuerzas a la decisión de sus padres, sin darse cuenta que eso demostraría, fuera de cualquier duda, que Ranma si le importaba.

Se secó las lagrimas con el puño de su blusa, y con férrea determinación miro a Nodoka y le espetó.

"¡Pues no contéis conmigo para esta farsa!"

Dándose la vuelta, salió con paso firme del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Aún resonaban en la habitación los ecos del golpe cuando su prometido se volvió hacía la puerta dispuesto a seguirla; pero antes que pudiera dar un solo paso, su madre le llamó.

"¡Ranma!¡Espera!¡No vayas! Es mejor que la dejes sola por el momento. Dale tiempo para asimilarlo."

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato sobre Ranma, que se detuvo dudando que hacer.

Por una parte quería seguir a Akane, hablar con ella, preguntarle si se encontraba bien… pero por otra parte sabía que su madre tenía razón. Era mejor darle tiempo. Además tenía que reconocer que las palabras no eran su fuerte y, en un momento tan delicado, no sería raro que dijera algo inoportuno y empeorara la situación. Sin embargo quería estar con ella, apoyarla, consolarla…

Antes que pudiera tomar una decisión definitiva, los pasos de Akane se desvanecieron en la lejanía.

Creyendo que ya era demasiado tarde para seguirla, Ranma se volvió hacía su madre con un suspiro de resignación. De nuevo cara a cara, el joven la miró a los ojos y le pidió con voz suplicante.

"Mama, por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Es cierto lo que nos has dicho? Que somos…, que somos…" Él fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra, aunque su madre le entendió perfectamente.

"Sí, es cierto." Ella contestó sin dudar; solo un ligero deje de tristeza enturbiaba sus palabras.

"¿Es Soun mi padre?" El joven consiguió preguntar con voz entrecortada.

"¡No!"

"Entonces vosotros sois los padres de Akane."

"Tampoco."

Las respuestas habían sido claras, pero tan concisas, que la poca información conseguida empezaba a exasperar a Ranma.

"Si vosotros no sois los padres de Akane, y Soun no es mi padre. ¿Cómo podemos entonces ser hermanos?" El joven preguntó ligeramente irritado.

"Es cierto que tenéis los mismos padres; sin embargo, de los que considerabais vuestros padres, ninguno lo somos realmente."

Ranma se quedó en silencio con la cabeza baja, mientras asimilaba lo que su madre, ó por lo menos la que él había creído hasta ese momento que era su madre, le había dicho.

La mayor parte de su vida él no había sabido quien era su madre, cuando finalmente la conoció una estúpida promesa le había impedido presentarse como su hijo. Y, ahora que por fin podían ser una familia normal, era ella la que admitía no ser su madre.

Esta noticia había convertido su corazón en un caos imposible de describir.

Sorpresa, enfado, incredulidad y miedo luchaban entre si para conseguir la supremacía entre sus emociones. Mientras, su confianza, debilitada por las dudas surgidas sobre sus orígenes, observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

De improviso recordó un detalle, imposible de falsificar, que desmentía las afirmaciones de su madre.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y, en un tono extrañamente tranquilo para las circunstancias, afirmó.

"¡Todo eso es mentira! Si tú no eres mi madre, ¿Cómo explicas que nos parezcamos tanto?"

"Tienes razón. Somos tan parecidos que no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes que tú eras Ranma." Sus palabras no eran más que una reflexión en voz alta. "Cuando me dijiste que eras la prima de Akane, me lo creí y no pensé más en ello. La verdad es que no soy una buena fisonomista."

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar como confundió a un desconocido por Ranma.

Nodoka apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, miró a su hijo directamente a los ojos y, con gran seriedad le dijo.

"Créeme cuando te digo que siempre te he querido y te querré como si fueras mi propio hijo. Sin embargo lo que os he dicho es cierto. Yo no soy tú madre. Vuestra madre biológica es mi hermana mayor."

El joven fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa y, con una expresión de completo asombro, repitió las palabras que cambiaban toda su vida.

"Tú…hermana…mayor…"

"Así es." Nodoka le confirmó y, sintiendo que era necesaria una explicación, añadió. "Aunque ella era tres años mayor que yo, nos parecíamos tanto que incluso nuestros padres solían confundirnos. Hasta que empezó a llevar gafas."

Ranma ya no la escuchaba.

Una vez que su madre adoptiva le confirmó la tremenda noticia, empezó a caminar lentamente hacía la puerta que daba al jardín. Nodoka no dijo nada, pero le siguió con una mirada triste que buscaba un gesto de comprensión en su figura.

No lo encontró.

El joven, aturdido por lo que había aprendido, caminaba completamente ensimismado sin darse cuenta de la mirada suplicante de la que, hasta ese momento, consideraba su madre.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el salón, ella le preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

"¿Dónde vas Ranma?"

Este se detuvo momentáneamente bajo el dintel de la puerta.

"Voy a…entrenar." Él respondió de improviso, sin volverse, como si se le acabase de ocurrir la idea.

Sin mediar más palabras, el joven salió al jardín, dobló la esquina de la casa y se perdió de vista. De nuevo sola, Nodoka se quedó mirando hacía el jardín con lagrimas en los ojos, y el nombre del que ella consideraba su hijo, en los labios.

* * *

 

La puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la pared, y a punto estuvo de golpear a Akane mientras entraba. Sin detenerse, empujó la puerta, que se cerró con un sonoro golpe, y lanzó la cartera del colegio sobre la mesa que había debajo de la ventana. Su pesado aterrizaje desplazó lo que había sobre la mesa, tirando parte de ello.

La joven no prestó atención al repiquetear de los objetos contra el suelo, y se echó cuan larga era sobre la cama, abrazada a la almohada.

A solas en su habitación, la ira e indignación de Akane no tardaron en perder su intensidad, como un fuego al que no se alimenta; dejando en su lugar un rescoldo de desesperación que cristalizó en una simple pregunta.

"¿Por qué nos hacen esto?"

El compromiso a la fuerza, las demás prometidas, preparar dos bodas y sabotearlo todo en el último momento. Todo ello cabía en aquella queja, formulada como una pregunta en voz baja.

La joven, intentando encontrar un sentido a tanta sinrazón, buscó entre sus recuerdos cualquier cosa que la hubiera podido hacer inadecuada a los ojos de Nodoka. Desgraciadamente, su estado de ánimo y sus inseguridades tiñeron sus recuerdos, haciéndolos más negros que lo que realmente eran; mientras las lagrimas volvían a correrle por las mejillas, la joven tuvo la certeza absoluta que la madre de Ranma no la quería como esposa de su hijo. Los hechos sucedidos desde su vuelta de China así lo demostraban.

Antes que Akane pudiera hundirse en la desesperación, unos nudillos llamarón a la puerta. La inesperada llamada sorprendió a la joven que solo acertó a sentarse en la cama y preguntar con voz trémula.

"¿Quién es?"

"Akane. Soy yo, Nodoka. ¿Puedo entrar?"

La joven se quedo paralizada, sin saber qué hacer. No quería volver a ver a quien la había rechazado; no tan pronto. Aunque ardía en deseos de preguntarle porque no podía casarse con su hijo. Y esta vez quería la verdad, no una estúpida mentira.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Nodoka insistió.

"Akane, déjame pasar, por favor."

Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación, pero la joven, inmersa en su indecisión, no se dio cuenta.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, hasta que se volvió a oír la voz de la madre de Ranma.

"¡Akane!¡Voy a entrar!"

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y Nodoka entró en la habitación. Un vistazo le sirvió para darse cuenta del desorden provocado por el aterrizaje de la cartera, los objetos tirados por el suelo y las pequeñas manchas de humedad en la almohada; antes que sus ojos se posaran en Akane, quien se había vuelto al oírse abrir la puerta.

Su cara enrojecida, sus ojos llorosos y los regueros de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, fueron confirmación suficiente de los temores de Nodoka.

"¡Oh Akane!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento mucho!" Se lamentó. "Créeme que mi intención no era haceros daño."

La joven no reaccionó al principio, pero lentamente la tristeza abandonó sus facciones y, según se iban inflamando sus rescoldos, la ira ocupó su lugar.

"¿A qué has venido?" Preguntó con tono rabioso.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Nodoka respondió lenta y suavemente, aunque con un deje de preocupación, tratando de calmar a Akane. "Y saber como estas."

"¿Y cómo creías que iba a estar?" La joven estalló. "¿Saltando de alegría?"

La voz de Akane rezumaba tanto sarcasmo, que hizo estremecerse visiblemente a su interlocutora. Esta tuvo que unir sus manos delante de su pecho para intentar controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes." Ella comenzó en tono apaciguador.

'¿Y tú que sabrás como me siento?' La joven pensó irritada.

"Cuando lo descubrí era demasiado tarde para detener la boda de otra manera." Al decir esto su interlocutora bajo los ojos para evitar mirar a Akane, no fuera que notara su mentira. Ya que, aunque era cierto que a ella solo se le había ocurrido esa manera de detener la boda, nada de eso habría sido necesario si les hubiera dicho a los padres lo que sabía, ó creía saber. Sin embargo esto significaba reconocer ante Genma que Ranma no era su hijo y, por múltiples razones, Nodoka no tenía fuerzas para decirle la verdad a su marido.

"Sé que arruine el que debía ser vuestro día," ella continuó, "pero si os hubierais casado habría sido mucho peor."

Su insistencia en una absurda mentira, no hizo sino enfadar más a Akane, quien, a duras penas, consiguió controlarse lo suficiente para no gritarle.

"Al menos dime porque no quieres que me case con Ranma. ¿Es porque no se cocinar ó porque no soy tan buena luchadora como él?"

El cerebro de Nodoka tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que la joven acababa de decir y sus connotaciones, pero cuando lo consiguió, su reacción fue de completa y genuina sorpresa.

"¿Crees que me lo he inventado todo porque no quiero que te cases con mi hijo? ¡Oh Akane! ¿Piensas que…?"

La joven no aguantó más.

"¡Basta!" Le gritó. "¡Deja de mentir! Solo estamos las dos. ¡No necesitas mentir a nadie!¡Vamos!¡Atrévete a decirme la verdad!"

Las últimas palabras salieron ahogadas por la emoción, mientras las lágrimas volvían a correrle libremente por la cara.

Nodoka se estremeció al ver el sufrimiento de la joven. Lamentaba lo que había tenido que hacer, aunque seguía repitiéndose que había sido peor sí no hubiera hecho nada. Este pensamiento le había consolado desde que había saboteado la boda, pero ya no era suficiente.

Intentando no pensar más en ello, la madre de Ranma trató de calmar a la prometida de su hijo; y con su voz más tranquilizadora y sosegada le dijo.

"Akane, no tengo ninguna razón para querer que no te cases con Ranma. Es más, sería una de las primeras en alegrarme por vuestra felicidad. Desgraciadamente me temó que Ranma es tú hermano."

La joven continuó llorando con la cabeza baja, sin decir nada.

Tras una pequeña vacilación, Nodoka se sentó en la cama al lado de Akane y trató de abrazarla.

"¡No!" Akane exclamó entre sollozos, a la vez que levantaba el brazo para apartarla. "¡Déjame!¡No necesito tú consuelo!"

Sin inmutarse, la mujer esquivó el brazo levantado de la joven y la envolvió en un abrazo, a la vez que le susurraba tranquilizadoramente al oído.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

Quizás Akane no tuviera fuerzas para apartarla, ó quizás es que, a pesar de su rechazo inicial, realmente necesitara el consuelo; lo cierto es que ambas permanecieron abrazadas durante largo tiempo en el silencio de la habitación, solo roto por los sollozos de la joven y los susurros tranquilizadores de su acompañante.

Pasado un rato Nodoka sintió como la respiración de la joven se iba calmando lentamente, a la vez que sus sollozos se iban apagando. Contenta por haber podido ayudarla, la madre de Ranma permaneció abrazada a Akane en silencio.

Finalmente este fue roto por la joven.

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué si somos hermanos no nos lo dijiste en un primer momento?¿Por qué permitiste que me ena…?" La voz de Akane se quebró por la emoción, incapaz de terminar la frase.

"Lo habría hecho si lo hubiera sabido, pero solo lo descubrí después que los hombre pájaros te secuestraran."

Sorprendida, Akane rompió el abrazo y miro fijamente a Nodoka con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Pretendes que me crea que, hasta ahora, no sabías que Ranma no era tu hijo?¿Cual fue la causa?¿Una alucinación colectiva durante nueve meses?"

La joven sintió como se acaloraba solo de pensar que había estado a punto de creerse una mentira tan estúpida. No había forma que toda esa historia fuera verdad. Esto era el mundo real y no un manga donde la pareja protagonista, tras ser separada al nacer, se vuelven a encontrar en la adolescencia.

A pesar de todo, Nodoka le sostuvo la mirada. Cuando habló su voz sonó claramente molesta.

"¡Claro que sabía que Ranma no era mi hijo!¡Como no lo iba a saber, cuando no fui yo quien le dio a luz." Mientras hablaba sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. "Pero siempre lo he considerado mi hijo, aunque no haya sido una buena madre. No hay día que no lamente el haber aceptado ese estúpido contrato y haber permitido que Genma se lo llevara durante diez años." Sus ojos se desbordaron, incapaces de contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo. "Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz; y no permitiré que destrocéis vuestras vidas casándoos. No después de lo que Soun me contó."

Akane, sorprendida por esta confesión inesperada, no supo que decir y se quedo escuchando en silencio.

* * *

 

El día había sido largo y duro para los habitantes de la casa. No solamente habían tenido que hacer frente al secuestro de Akane, sino que también habían tenido que continuar con sus tareas diarias. Por todo ello Nodoka se extrañó un poco cuando, tras terminar de recoger la cocina, vio que la luz del salón todavía estaba encendida.

No tardó en suponer que sería Soun quien estaba allí. Lo cual tampoco fue muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Happosai llevaba días sin aparecer por la casa y las hermanas de Akane hacía tiempo que se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Durante una momento Nodoka se quedó en la puerta de la cocina, dudando que hacer. Finalmente, y a pesar del cansancio, decidió ir a ver como se encontraba Soun, ya que el secuestro de Akane había supuesto un duro golpe para él.

Al llegar al salón le encontró sentado a la mesa, ojeando un álbum de fotos con ojos llorosos. Delante suyo había dos botellas de sake vacías tiradas y una tercera a la que le quedaba poco para reunirse con sus compañeras.

Ella observó en silencio la escena desde la entrada del jardín, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el estado en el que se encontraba el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

En el momento que éste dejó con mano temblorosa la tercera botella vacía en la mesa, ella avanzó hacía la figura borracha de hombros caídos y cara enrojecida, sombra de lo que era un maestro de artes marciales.

"Soun, deberías dejarlo. Ya has bebido demasiado." Le dijo con tono firme pero compasivo.

Él se volvió al oír esas palabras y, por un instante, no reconoció a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Luego su cara se iluminó y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. De improviso se lanzó sobre ella, se abrazó a sus piernas y dijo con voz pesarosa.

"¡Oh Kimiko!¡Lo siento! No he podido cumplir la promesa ¡Por favor, perdóname!"

Nodoka, paralizada por la sorpresa, tardó unos segundos en recordar que Kimiko era el nombre de la difunta esposa de Soun. Al parecer, los vapores del sake habían hecho que Soun la confundiera con ella.

La pena inundó el corazón de Nodoka, pero su cabeza le recordó que se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora.

Sin perder un instante trató, de la forma menos violenta posible, que la soltara; mientras le repetía una y otra vez, que ella no era Kimiko. Su voz no consiguió atravesar la neblina de la borrachera y, en su confusión, Soun le contó un secreto que nunca había revelado a nadie.

"¡Perdóname! Pero no tuve fuerzas para decirle que no somos sus verdaderos padres. Ahora la han secuestrado los hombres-pájaros; y no se si volveremos a verla…"

El resto, ininteligible, quedó ahogado por sus lágrimas.

La sorpresa detuvo los intentos de desasirse de Nodoka, quien se quedó observando compasivamente en silencio, al despojo de hombre que lloraba abrazado a sus piernas.

Sin embargo, pasado un primer momento de estupor, a Nodoka no le extraño que Akane fuera adoptada. A pesar de no ser tan común como en otros países, las adopciones no eran algo completamente extraño en Japón. Ella misma, por ejemplo, había tenido que hacerse cargo del hijo de su hermana…

Sin previo aviso, una corazonada asaltó su mente, dejándola confusa y temerosa. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de desechar ese pensamiento, pero la duda ya había anidado profundamente en su corazón.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, cogió a Soun de los hombros y, mientras lo zarandeaba para conseguir su atención, le preguntó.

"¿Quiénes son los padres de Akane? Soun, por favor, dímelo."

Soun le miró con ojos velados sin que pareciera que hubiera entendido sus palabras. Entonces, lentamente, se volvió hacía el álbum, levantó el brazo y señaló una de las fotos. Nodoka se tuvo que inclinar para poder ver a quien señalaba. Cuando consiguió discernirlo sus ojos se dilataron y su respiración se entrecortó.

No podía ser. Era imposible, pero ella conocía a ese hombre. Aunque solo lo había visto una vez en su vida, nunca olvidaría sus rasgos. El hombre que señalaba Soun era el marido de su hermana. Aquel de cuyos brazos había recibido a Ranma.

* * *

 

Una vez que quedo claro que Nodoka había terminado su relato, Akane preguntó claramente sorprendida.

"¿Y ya esta? ¿Eso es todo?"

Nodoka, sin volverse a mirarla asintió con la cabeza.

La joven, incapaz de permanecer sentada, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, parándose brevemente de vez en cuando enfrente de Nodoka.

"Me estás diciendo que saboteaste nuestra boda… ¡No! ¡Peor aún! Que le dijiste a Ukyo que saboteara nuestra boda porque crees que Ranma y yo somos hermanos. ¿Y la única prueba que tienes es que te pareció reconocer en una foto al hombre que te entregó a Ranma?"

El tono de su voz fue ascendiendo según iba hablando; por lo que las últimas palabras fueron gritadas, más que dichas.

"¡Ese hombre es el padre de Ranma!" Nodoka trató de defenderse.

"¡Me da lo mismo!" Akane gritó furiosa. "¡Aunque sea el padre de Ranma, eso no lo hace mi padre!"

Nodoka se quedó sentada negando con la cabeza. Akane no se dio cuenta, ó no quiso darse cuenta de ello, y continuó razonando en voz alta que, a veces, se convertía en un grito pelado.

"¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¡Que mi padre tuviera una foto suya no quiere decir nada! ¡Además pudiste confundirte!"

"Tú padre me lo señaló."

"¿¡Y!? ¡Tú misma has dicho que estaba más borracho que una cuba! ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Si te confundió con mi madre!"

Nodoka se levantó y se encaró con la joven.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que es casi imposible? ¿Crees que a mí no se me han ocurrido esas razones y muchas otras más?"

Akane se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en su desordenado escritorio, sujetando sus bordes con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

"¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?" Preguntó con voz ronca del esfuerzo. "¿Por qué saboteaste la boda?"

Nodoka suspiró y con voz sosegada dijo.

"Porque, a pesar de todas las razones en contra, no podía dejar de pensar que había una remota posibilidad que todo fuera cierto." Hizo una pequeña pausa, con la esperanza que sus palabras calaran en la testaruda joven. "¡Imagínate si os casáis y resultara que realmente sois hermanos!"

"¡Me da lo mismo!" Akane contestó inmediatamente, sin pensar.

Nodoka abrió la boca para replicar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Su única reacción fue una sonrisa triste que cubrió su cara.

"Puede ser cierto que te de lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo lo único importante es estar con él, ¿verdad?"

La joven no contesto, pero Nodoka notó como se estremecía.

"¿Pero has pensado en las consecuencias? ¿Has pensado que ocurrirá cuando la gente se entere? Porque te aseguro que esto no es algo que podáis guardar en secreto."

"Me da lo…"

La voz de la joven sonó como un chillido antes de ser cortada tajantemente.

"¿Y tú familia? Puede que no importase si solo fuerais Ranma y tú. ¿Pero has pensado en la humillación y deshonor que sufriríamos?"

"¡Calla!" La joven gritó, pero esto no detuvo a su interlocutora.

"¿Has pensado en tus hijos? ¿Sabes los problemas que pueden tener? Y aunque fuerais afortunados y estuvieran completamente sanos, ¿qué futuro podrán tener cuando se sepa que sus padres eran hermanos?"

Nodoka podría haber continuado, pero se detuvo cuando notó que la joven temblaba visiblemente. A pesar de no poder verle la cara, no dudo que Akane estaba llorando.

Sabía que había sido duro con ella, pero era necesario. Cuando uno está enamorado, y, a pesar de todo, Nodoka no dudaba que ambos jóvenes lo estaban, ve las cosas de manera mucho más optimista. Alguien les tenía que explicar claramente lo que podía ocurrir y, aunque ella odiase tener que ser quien se lo dijera, no había nadie más.

No dudaba que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, esta certeza no impidió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Tras unos instantes interminables se oyó una orden, susurrada entre sollozos porque a la garganta que la profirió no le quedaban más fuerzas.

"Vete."

La mujer no discutió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella.

* * *

 

Esa noche, mientras cenaban todos juntos, Nodoka no pudo evitar estar pendiente de los dos jóvenes prometidos.

Ambos se habían presentado puntualmente a la cena, pero, salvo el saludo al llegar y algunas palabras de cortesía al ser servidos, habían permanecido callados, concentrados en sus platos. A pesar de lo cual, ninguno de los dos había tocado prácticamente sus cenas. La paradoja del plato casi vacío de Ranma, simplemente demostraba que éste ni siquiera se estaba molestando en evitar el robo de comida por parte de su padre.

Nodoka suspiró silenciosamente.

Era normal que estuvieran confusos ya que ni ella misma estaba segura de su propio estado de ánimo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para intentar ayudarles; pero no sabía que decir, y temía que cualquier palabra suya empeorara las cosas. Por todo ello permaneció callada, mientras rezaba para que no empeorase la situación.

Desafortunadamente era imposible que Nabiki no notase el estado de ánimo de ambos adolescentes y, a su manera, intentó distender el ambiente.

"¡Menudas caras más largas! ¡No me digáis que os habéis vuelto a pelear."

La falta de reacción por parte de los aludidos no preocupó a Nabiki, ya que reservaba la bomba para el final.

"¡Sinceramente! De tanto que discutís parecéis hermanos, más que prometidos."

Las palabras de Nabiki provocaron unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de los padres, e incluso hicieron reír a la circunspecta Kasumi. Sin embargo, esas mismas palabras, hicieron que el corazón de Nodoka saltase en su pecho y los dos prometidos se quedaran paralizados, como si les hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

Aún no se había apagado el eco de las carcajadas cuando Akane, recuperando lentamente la movilidad, dejó su cuenco de arroz y sus palillos, le dio las gracias a su hermana por la cena, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Su padre y sus dos hermanas se quedaron mirando a la puerta, sorprendidos y sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. Al mismo tiempo, Genma se volvió hacía su hijo.

"¡Ranma! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vete…!"

Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en un gruñido animal, cuando su mujer le lanzó el contenido ya frio, de su taza de té. Aunque tampoco habrían sido necesarias, por que Ranma ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta.

Solamente se volvió un momento para mirar a su madre a los ojos, desafiándola a detenerlo esta vez. Una ligera inclinación de cabeza por parte de ella bastó para que el joven abandonara rápidamente la habitación, y dejara a la mayoría de sus ocupantes preguntándose que acababa de suceder.

Ranma subió los peldaños de dos en dos, y llegó al piso de arriba justo cuando su prometida llegaba al fondo del pasillo.

"¡Akane espera!"

Su voz suplicante detuvo a la joven.

Al ver que ésta no hacía ademan de volverse, él comprendió que tendría que ser el primero en hablar si quería entablar una conversación.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que, por un momento, dudó que decir. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca, lo que salió de ella fue.

"¿Crees lo que nos dijo mi madre?" Su voz se atascó ligeramente al decir la última palabra, porque ya no estaba seguro de cómo referirse a Nodoka. "¿Crees que somos…?"

"¡No lo sé!" Akane cortó con voz ronca, incapaz de volver a oír una vez más la palabra que estaba destrozando su vida.

Ranma pudo sentir el dolor en su voz, y trató de decir algo para aliviarlo.

"Akane, yo…"

El cuerpo de la joven tembló al oír la preocupación y afecto con el que había pronunciado su nombre. Emociones encontradas recorrieron su cuerpo, y necesitó reunir todo el control que le quedaba para poder decir unas pocas palabras.

"¡Ranma no! ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora no…!"

No esperó contestación.

Recorrió rápidamente los metros que quedaban hasta su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta dejando fuera a un desconsolado Ranma.

Continuara…


	3. Secretos Dentro de Secretos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nodoka tiene una conversación con su insomne hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.  
> \- Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para el disfrute de los fans.  
> \- Por favor, dejar un comentario tanto si os ha gustado como si no. Eso es lo que hace que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo.  
> \- Por otra parte me gustaría tener ilustraciones de mis historias. Por lo que si hay alguien interesado, por favor contactar conmigo.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer cuando Nodoka se despertó. Medio dormida, entreabrió los ojos y miró la habitación.

Esta se encontraba en penumbra, y lo único que podía verse con la poca luz que atravesaba las cortinas, era el oscuro contorno de los objetos.

Al comprobar que todavía era de noche, Nodoka se acurrucó contra el suave pelaje de su marido y cerró los ojos. Mientras trataba de volver a conciliar el sueño, se percató de un detalle que su mente adormilada había pasado por alto. Rápidamente volvió a abrir los ojos y tras un momento para habituarse a la oscuridad, pudo comprobar que el futón de Ranma estaba vació.

La sorpresa la despertó completamente.

Sin perder un momento, se levantó en silencio tratando de no despertar a su marido, se puso por encima el kimono que había llevado el día anterior, y salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

El pasillo se encontraba escasamente iluminado por la luz proveniente de la calle. A pesar de ello Nodoka no tuvo muchos problemas para avanzar a través de la penumbra, hasta el final del mismo. Una vez allí lanzó una rápida mirada al pequeño baño que había al lado de la escalera; el cual, a esas horas de la noche, solo era un agujero vació y oscuro.

Temiendo que Ranma hubiera podido irse, su madre bajó la escalera a trompicones mientras la ansiedad corroía su corazón.

No bien había llegado a la planta baja, cuando una luz procedente de la cocina atrajo su atención. Se dirigió hacía allí con renovada esperanza, pero solo encontró silencio. La luz provenía de la pequeña ventana de la puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho Nodoka la abrió, y salió al jardín.

En frente de ella se encontraba el Dojo con todas las luces encendidas. A través de la puerta cerrada pudo ver la sombra de una figura que se movía con fluidez en su interior.

La mujer se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y, con gran alivió, dejó escapar su ansiedad en un suspiro. Sin más preámbulos se dirigió al Dojo, abrió las puertas y entró.

Tal y como había supuesto, Ranma se encontraba en el centro del mismo practicando una complicada sucesión de katas. El sudor, que empapaba su pelo y su ropa, mostraba que llevaba realizando dicha actividad largo tiempo.

Aunque podría haber regresado a su futón con la tranquilidad de saber donde se encontraba su hijo, Nodoka permaneció de pie al lado de la puerta. Ranma, por su parte, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada y continuó su práctica sin detenerse.

Tras unos minutos, y al no haber indicios que indicasen que fuera a terminar pronto, su madre decidió interrumpirle.

"¿Ranma, que estás haciendo?"

"Entrenando," el joven contestó, sin ni siquiera perder un latido por lo súbito de la pregunta.

"¿A estas horas?" su madre preguntó extrañada.

"No podía dormir."

Esta respuesta no supuso un alivio, ya que Ranma no solía tener problemas para dormir, más bien al contrario.

Nodoka no tenía duda que los hechos del día anterior era la razón del insomnio de su hijo, pero se sentía perdida al intentar que este le abriese su corazón y le contase sus problemas.

"¿Cuanto llevas aquí?" le preguntó en un intento de continuar la conversación.

"Desde que os dormisteis."

"¿Llevas aquí toda la noche?"

"Sí."

Superada la sorpresa inicial, el tono de Nodoka volvió a ser el de la madre preocupada por su retoño.

"Ranma, no te puedes hacer esto. ¡Tienes que descansar!"

"¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Y lo conozco mejor que nadie!"

"Cierto," ella reconoció a regañadientes. "Pero a veces creo que te fuerzas demasiado."

Las palabras salieron sin pensar y expresaban un temor que Nodoka raramente se permitía enunciar con palabras. Como madre y esposa de artistas marciales, sabía que era necesario un continuo esfuerzo para permanecer al máximo nivel, pero el miedo a las consecuencias de dicho esfuerzo también estaba ahí.

La reacción del joven al inocente comentario fue inmediata. En medio de la kata se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a su madre.

"¿¡Que te importa lo que yo haga!?" fue su airada pregunta.

"¡Claro que me importa! Soy tu madre y..."

"¡Mentira!" el joven le cortó con un grito. "¡Tú no eres mi madre!"

Nodoka dio unos pasos atrás, como si la exclamación la hubiera golpeado físicamente. Por un momento no contestó, pero cuando lo hizo su voz fue una extraña mezcla de ira y pena.

"Es cierto que no soy tú madre biológica, solamente tú madre adoptiva," dijo, enfatizando ambos adjetivos. "Pero, aún así, sigo siendo tú madre y te quiero."

"¡Mentira!" el joven volvió a gritar. "¡Nadie puede quererme!"

Si no hubiera sido por la equivocada percepción de hombría que Genma había enseñado a Ranma, este ya habría roto a llorar. En ese momento, lo único que contenía sus lágrimas era la falsa creencia que los hombres no lloran.

"¿Como puedes decir eso Ranma?" Nodoka preguntó con genuina incredulidad. "¡Claro que hay gente que te quiere! Yo por ejemplo, los Tendo, tus amigos... Incluso Genma te quiere a su manera."

Ranma miró a su madre, y preguntó patéticamente:

"¿Cómo puede quererme alguien, si mi propia madre me abandonó?"

Las palabras de Ranma supusieron una revelación para Nodoka. Su actitud y comportamiento quedaron claros como el agua.

Una vez que Ranma había asumido su adopción, era lógico que se preguntara las razones de la misma. Siendo el vinculo entre una madre y su hijo uno de los más fuertes del mundo ¿Cual podría ser la razón para que la suya le abandonara? La respuesta más simple era que no le quería. ¿Y si su madre no le había querido, como podía él quererse? ¿Como podía alguien quererle?

Nodoka no respondió, simplemente se acercó a su hijo y, antes que este pudiera reaccionar y alejarse, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Un momento de indecisión tardó Ranma en rodear el cuerpo de su madre con sus musculosos brazos y, ya refugiado en su abrazo, comenzar a llorar.

Su madre observó en silencio al confuso adolescente mientras sus lágrimas humedecían su kimono de manera inconfortable.

Sintiendo que era necesario decir algo, comenzó hablar con voz lenta y suave; apenas poco más que un susurro.

"No pienses que tú madre te abandonó cuando te dejó a mi cuidado. Se que lo hizo teniendo en cuenta solamente lo mejor para ti y para tú futuro."

"Eso solo son suposiciones," Ranma le recriminó entre sollozos. "No lo puedes saber seguro."

A pesar de la situación, Nodoka no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa cruzara su cara.

"Lo sé, porque me lo dijo."

Esta respuesta cortó en seco el llanto de Ranma, quien alzó la cabeza para observar a su madre con ojos llorosos.

"¿Cómo?" fue lo único que consiguió articular.

"¿No pensaras que cuando te trajo le dije simplemente: De acuerdo, déjalo ahí?" contestó irónicamente.

La cara de su hijo fue suficiente para confirmarle que sus palabras no estaban lejos de la escena que él se había compuesto.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!" se vio obligada a confirmar. "Al principio me negué y le recrimine que te quisiera abandonar..."

Nodoka se detuvo.

La expresión de la cara de Ranma, ávida de información, era de una intensidad dolorosa pero comprensible. Tenía derecho a saber lo que había ocurrido esa noche y un pequeño resumen no bastaría para disipar su confusión y dudas.

Su interlocutora no solamente reconocía este derecho del adolescente, sino que sabía que la única capaz de satisfacerlo era ella misma. Con esa idea en mente continuó hablando.

"Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente todo desde el principio."

Ranma asintió con vehemencia.

"Te diré que vamos hacer. Vete a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa mientras preparo un te. Cuando hayas acabado, vienes y te lo cuento todo mientras nos tomamos una relajante taza de te."

"¿Aquí?"

Nodoka miró a su alrededor antes de contestar.

"Sí. ¿Por que no? Teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, es el mejor sitio para no molestar a nadie."

Ranma asintió y salió corriendo del Dojo.

Sus deseos por conocer lo que había ocurrido eran tan grandes que, a pesar de su cansancio, habría escalado el monte Fuji si le hubieran asegurado que las respuestas estaban en su cráter.

Una vez sola, Nodoka se seco una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, al escuchar las palabras de su propia boca, que si su hermana le había confiado a Ranma para que le cuidara, significaba que les había fallado completamente a ambos.

* * *

 

El te todavía no estaba listo cuando Ranma volvió a entrar al Dojo.

Nodoka dejó de remover el líquido durante un momento, para indicarle que se sentara. Ranma obedeció sin hacer ningún comentario, mientras su madre servía el te en dos tazas y le pasaba una.

Terminados los preparativos, Nodoka permaneció en silencio mientras rescataba los recuerdos de las profundidades de su memoria y los ordenaba de manera coherente.

Solo fueron unos instantes, pero a Ranma le pareció una eternidad.

* * *

Nodoka miraba aburrida la televisión, cuando la sorprendió un bostezo. Decidiendo que era un buen momento para irse a la cama, se levantó lentamente y apagó la tele. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación y comprobar que todo estaba más ó menos en orden, se arrebujó en su kimono y se dispuso a apagar las luces.

Fue entonces cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la casa.

Se volvió hacía la puerta sorprendida, ya que no esperaba a nadie. Era demasiado tarde para que cualquiera de sus amigas viniera a hacerle una visita y aún faltaba más de un mes para que Genma volviera de su viaje de entrenamiento.

¿Cuánto hacía que se había ido? No lo sabía con certeza. Para ella había sido una eternidad y estaba deseando que llegara el día de su vuelta.

Entendía que los viajes eran necesarios para conocer a nuevos maestros y aprender nuevas técnicas, pero no conseguía habituarse a la soledad.

Además no le gustaba nada su nuevo maestro. Genma parecía tener grandes esperanzas puestas en él, pero, a pesar de no conocerlo, Nodoka sentía que le estaba cambiando.

Nuevos golpes, más fuertes que los anteriores, la devolvieron a la realidad. Cautelosamente avanzó hasta la puerta y una vez allí preguntó con voz trémula:

"¿Quien es?"

"Soy Emu," una voz contestó en voz baja. "Abre la puerta, por favor."

Aunque no la había oído en años, Nodoka reconoció inmediatamente la voz y el nombre de su hermana mayor.

Con mano sudorosa y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho, abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado, recortada contra las luces de la calle, se encontraba una atractiva mujer joven de largo pelo negro, vestida con un elegante traje de corte occidental. Su parecido con Nodoka era demasiado evidente para que las gafas que llevaba ó las elecciones estilísticas, pudieran esconderlo.

La joven reconoció la presencia de la señora de la casa, con una sonrisa.

"¡Emu! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!"

El saludo de Nodoka hizo que su visitante girara la cabeza rápidamente para comprobar que no había nadie en la calle. Era como si temiera que alguien hubiera podido oírlo. Sin embargo su anfitriona no se dio cuenta de tan extraña reacción. El entusiasmo por ver de nuevo a su hermana se lo impidió.

"¿Te importa que entre?" Emu pidió educadamente, pero con un ligero toque de premura.

"En absoluto." Y apartándose un poco añadió: "Por favor, entra."

"Perdón por mi intromisión."

Emu entró y se descalzó, mientras su hermana cerraba la puerta de la calle. Una vez que estuvo lista, Nodoka la guió hasta el salón, donde la invitó a sentarse.

"¿Quieres tomar algo? Puedo prepararte algo de te si quieres."

"No, muchas gracias."

"De acuerdo."

Tras representar el papel de buena anfitriona, Nodoka se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de su hermana.

"Para serte sincera no me esperaba que después de tantos años, llamaras a mi puerta."

"¿Que hay de extraño en que visite a mi hermana?"

"Nada, simplemente no te esperaba después de tantos años. "

"Parte de la culpa es tuya," Emu le reprochó suavemente. "No me habría costado tanto encontrarte, si no te hubieras cambiado el apellido."

"¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer?" Nodoka contestó irritada. "¿No recuerdas que nuestro padre me expulsó de la familia por casarme con Genma sin su permiso?"

"Lo siento," su hermana dijo compungida. "No era mi intención..."

Nodoka la cortó con un gesto de la mano.

"Lo pasado, pasado está. Y ya que lo has mencionado, dime: ¿Como esta papa?"

Emu dudo un momento antes de contestar.

De las preguntas que Nodoka podía hacerle, esta era una de las que más temía. Sin embargo su hermana tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

"Murió apenas dos meses después de que te fueras."

La respuesta cogió por sorpresa a Nodoka, quien siempre había supuesto que el viejo cabezota les enterraría a todos.

A pesar de los años pasados, aún podía recordar su cara contorsionada por la ira, cuando le dijo que quería casarse con Genma, así como la discusión posterior. Esa fue la última vez que había hablado con él. Esa noche se fugó de casa y huyo con su novio lejos de las imposiciones paternales. Ahora, su muerte se había llevado consigo cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación... ¿A quien intentaba engañar? ¡Era imposible que se hubiesen reconciliado en vida! Ambos eran demasiado cabezotas para dar su brazo a torcer. Nodoka era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma para reconocer que, probablemente, no habría ido al funeral aunque la hubiesen avisado. Dos meses no habían enfriado el resentimiento lo suficiente como para aprovechar la ultima vez para verle. Sin embargo necesitaba saber porque no habían contado con ella en esos momentos.

Fijó la mirada en su hermana mayor y se lo pregunto.

"¿Por que no me avisaste?"

"¡No podía!" su hermana dijo a la defensiva. "Papa me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada. Desde que discutisteis y... te fuiste de casa, él no hacía más que repetir que solo tenía una hija. Lo siento Nodoka."

Pero su hermana ya no la escuchaba.

No le había importado que su padre la echara de casa y la desheredase, pero saber que dejo de considerarla su hija la había herido más de lo que ella habría creído posible.

Tratando de disimular su dolor, se refugio en el sarcasmo.

"¡Que suerte para ti! ¡Así no tuviste que repartir la herencia con nadie!"

Tal vez porque conocía a su hermana, tal vez porque entendía su estado de ánimo, Emu no se enfado al oír las palabras de su hermana.

"¿Crees que prefiero el dinero a mi propia hermana?" fue su serena y comedida respuesta.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Nodoka trató de disculparse mientras el rubor coloreaba sus facciones de vergüenza.

"Lo siento. Al enterarme que papa… Discúlpame, no pensaba lo que decía."

Asintiendo, su hermana mayor aceptó la disculpa.

"Realmente no queda gran cosa tras pagar el funeral y todo lo demás; solamente la casa y una pensión. Pero, si quieres, no tengo ningún problema en compartirla contigo."

"No hace falta," Nodoka le aseguró. "Puedes quedarte con todo tal y como él quería. Comparada con la mansión esto no es gran cosa." Su mano realizó un amplio arco indicando la humilde casa. "Pero es suficiente para Genma y para mí. No necesito nada más, sobre todo ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir."

Al oír esas palabras, Emu bajó la vista avergonzada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Nodoka preguntó al darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

Esta, incapaz de soportar la mirada de Nodoka, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la mesa que había entre ellas.

"Yo también me he alegrado de verte, pero la verdadera razón de mi visita es más egoísta. Necesito pedirte un gran favor."

Emu dudó un momento antes de continuar. Temía que Nodoka se sintiera ofendida al enterarse de la verdadera razón de su visita. Sin embargo, esta solo pensaba en la manera de reparar el insulto que había infligido a su hermana.

"Si puedo, lo haré. ¡Para eso estamos las hermanas!"

Sus palabras dibujaron una leve sonrisa en la cara de Emu, que no tardo en desvanecerse.

"Quiero que sepas que he tenido un hijo hace menos de una semana..."

"¡Felicidades!" le cortó Nodoka con gran alegría. "¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

Su felicidad, aunque genuina, no fue suficiente para despejar la nube de preocupación que cubría a su hermana.

"Gracias," esta contestó sin mucha emoción antes de proseguir. "Lo cierto es que me han surgido algunos… problemas, y tengo que pedirte que cuides de él."

Nodoka, quien deseaba tener un hijo propio, no dudó en responder.

"No tienes que pedírmelo. ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! No tengo ningún problema en cuidarlo el tiempo que necesites."

"Creo que no me he explicado bien. Lo que te pido es que seas su madre."

Su hermana la miro sin entender.

"Sé que nos parecemos mucho. ¿Pero no crees que se dará cuenta?" respondió bromeando.

¿No lo entendía ó no quería entenderlo?

La duda asalto a Emu, quien, a pesar de todo, tuvo que reconocer que no se había explicado con claridad.

¿Pero cómo podía decirlo claramente, cuando dolía tanto solo pensar las palabras? Lo que iba hacer era algo que ninguna madre debería permitir, sin embargo ella tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hijo. Era lo correcto. ¡Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil!

Había tomado la decisión al enterarse que estaba embarazada y durante nueve meses se había estado mentalizando para ello.

No había servido para nada.

La aflicción que sentía era demasiado intensa como para poder ser mitigada.

Emu respiró profundamente.

Tenía que centrarse. No era el momento para las dudas. Era el momento de reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que había estado amasando y decir las palabras correctas, a pesar del dolor que atenazaba su corazón.

En un alarde de fuerza, Emu levantó la cabeza y miro a su hermana con unos ojos que parecían estar a punto de llorar.

"Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que lo adoptes y cuides de él."

"¿Que lo adopte? ¿A tú hijo?" Nodoka dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Emu asintió con la cabeza.

Por un momento su hermana se quedo sin palabras, ya que su cerebro se negaba a creer lo que sus oídos le decían. Cuando finalmente este se rindió a la evidencia, su respuesta fue instantánea.

"¡No! Si no lo querías, haber tomado precauciones ó haber abortado. ¡Y se suponía que yo era la hermana irresponsable!"

La brusquedad de su respuesta no era propia de Nodoka, sin embargo estaba demasiado enfadada como para preocuparse por ser educada.

¿Como se atrevía su hermana siquiera a sugerirle tal cosa? ¿Como podía ser tan egoísta? Para ella que quería, pero no podía, tener hijos, la despreocupación con la que su hermana quería abandonar al suyo, era hiriente. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de sentirse avergonzada por sugerirlo!

La negativa y el reproche de Nodoka no parecieron afectar a su hermana, quien permaneció en silencio hasta que Nodoka se calmó lo suficiente para volver a escuchar.

Cuando Emu habló, su voz sonó ligeramente irritada.

"¿Y porque supones que no quería tenerlo?"

"¿Entonces por qué lo abandonas?" Nodoka preguntó con incredulidad, en un tono ligeramente más alto de lo necesario.

"¿Acaso crees que quiero hacerlo? Tenerlos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y nada me gustaría más que verlo crecer, pero eso sería egoísta por mi parte. Lo mejor es que viva con una familia normal."

"¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Como puede ser egoísta cuidar a tu propio hijo?"

"¡Lo es, si sabes que estará en peligro mientras este contigo!"

Emu se calló bruscamente, como si temiera haber dicho demasiado.

Sus últimas palabras despertaron la imaginación de su hermana, y la escena que le mostró su mente no fue nada agradable.

"¡Oh Dios!" dijo visiblemente preocupada. "¿Has tenido algún problema con el padre de tú hijo? ¿Os ha amenazado?"

"No," Emu respondió con genuina sorpresa.

"¿Te ha golpeado?"

"¡No!" dijo su hermana mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No tiene nada que ver con lo que estas pensando."

Nodoka empezaba a cansarse de jugar a las adivinanzas.

"¡Si no es lo que estoy pensando, entonces dime que es!" le exigió vehementemente. "¿Qué problema tienes para pensar que tú hijo estará mejor conmigo, que con su verdadera madre?"

Emu había confiado que no fuera necesario dar muchas explicaciones, pero era lo suficientemente realista para saber que nadie se haría cargo de un niño así, sin más. Y ahora, enfrentada a una pregunta directa, no había posibilidad de posponer las respuestas por más tiempo.

Suspiró con resignación.

Sin embargo...

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo," dijo con voz suave, pero firme.

"¿No puedes ó no quieres decírmelo?"

“¡No puedo!"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¡Mentira!" Nodoka explotó. "¡Es mentira que no puedas contármelo! ¡Di que no quieres!"

"¡No lo entiendes!"

"¡Pues explícamelo!"

El grito fue seguido por el silencio. Ambas hermanas, dándose cuenta que su conversación había degenerado en una discusión a gritos, permanecieron mirándose sin pronunciar palabra.

De las dos, Nodoka era la que aparentaba estar más tranquila. Con el rostro serio, fijos los ojos en su hermana, trataba de encontrar una forma de convencer a Emu para que abandonase su idea.

Esta, por su parte, parecía indecisa y dubitativa. Levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Nodoka, para apartarla un momento más tarde. Abría la boca para decir algo, pero la volvía a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra. A veces, el inicio de un sonido escapaba de entre sus labios, antes que la pugna que ocurría en su mente lo volviese a cortar.

Pero ninguna lucha dura eternamente.

Tras unos angustiosos minutos, consiguió exclamar con voz suplicante:

"¡Por favor, Nodoka! ¡No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es!"

Nodoka, sumida en sus pensamientos, no contestó.

Interpretando el silencio como una negativa a su petición, Emu comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.

"Ya veo que has tomado tú decisión. Lamentó haberte molestado."

Apenas se había puesto de pie, cuando su hermana reaccionó y levantó el brazo.

"¡Espera!"

Nodoka alzó la vista, y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé."

"¿Vas a enviarlo a un orfanato?"

El silencio fue más elocuente que cualquier respuesta.

Nodoka dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"¡De acuerdo! Me haré cargo de tú bebe."

"Muchas gracias," Emu dijo sencillamente.

Su tono de voz no mostró ninguna alegría, ya que, a pesar de haber conseguido que su hermana aceptara, realmente no tenía razón para alegrarse. Lo único que deseaba era terminar de una vez y dejar que el tiempo mitigara el dolor de su corazón.

Solo quedaba un último detalle.

"¿Te importa que lo traiga ahora?"

La sugerencia cogió a Nodoka por sorpresa.

"¿Ahora? ¿Quieres decir ya?"

"Sí."

"¡Ah! Eh, bueno, supongo."

"¡Gracias!" dijo Emu, a la vez que mostraba su agradecimiento con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Nodoka observó en silencio a su hermana abandonar la habitación. Momentos más tarde se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera preguntado a Nodoka sobre su extraño cambió de actitud, ésta lo hubiera negado. Continuaba pensando que lo que estaba haciendo su hermana era erróneo, pero dos razones la habían decidido a aceptar.

Por una parte, era preferible que ella adoptase al hijo de su hermana a que fuera a un orfanato. Al menos, de esta manera, el niño crecería en una familia.

Por otra parte, si Emu le había dicho que tenía problemas, entonces debía ser cierto ya que nunca le había mentido. ¡Oh, por supuesto que le había dicho mentirijillas cuando eran más jóvenes! Pero nunca le había mentido en cosas realmente importantes.

Y, aunque ambas razones eran ciertas, había sido una tercera la que, subconscientemente, había inclinado la balanza.

Nodoka, al igual que innumerables mujeres que no podían tener hijos, deseaba una oportunidad de poder ser madre. Una oportunidad de poder criar, educar y ver crecer a un niño al que llamar hijo. Y eso era, ni más, ni menos, lo que suponía la petición de su hermana.

Una decisión tomada en base a los propios deseos es egoísta, aunque también pueda ser correcta. ¿Pero quién puede culpar a alguien que sigue los deseos interiorizados por su corazón?

Nuevos golpes en la puerta supusieron el inicio de un cuarto de hora de frenética actividad. Nodoka apenas tenía tiempo de pensar donde colocar lo que su hermana iba trayendo, antes que esta llegara con más.

Maleta con ropa de bebe, paquetes de pañales, un neceser con todo lo necesario para su higiene, un biberón,...

Aunque Emu no había podido saber la respuesta de Nodoka a su petición, estaba claro que se había preparado a conciencia para que no le faltara nada a su hijo si aceptaba.

Lo único que faltaba, Nodoka notó, era el bebe.

Iba a preguntarle sobre ese punto a su hermana, que se acercaba con un maletín, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

"¿Quién será ahora?" Nodoka preguntó extrañada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

En sus prisas por abrir, no vio el cambio que se produjo en la expresión de su hermana, donde la sorpresa dio paso a la irritación.

Cuando Nodoka abrió la puerta, se encontró a un desconocido que sujetaba un bulto entre sus brazos.

Su nacionalidad era claramente japonesa, aunque más alto que la media. Llevaba el pelo, de color marrón oscuro, ligeramente largo pero bien peinado. Al igual que la hermana de Nodoka, vestía un traje oscuro. Sin embargo lo que más impresiono a esta fueron sus facciones. A pesar de las sombras de la noche, la joven pudo afirmar sin ninguna duda, que era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Si hubiera algo que la sorprendiera no era que su hermana se hubiera enamorado de este hombre, si no que este se hubiera enamorado de su hermana. Sin embargo, el escultor que había producido una cara tan hermosa, no parecía haberse esforzado en su expresión, que había quedado congelada en un rictus de educada seriedad.

Cuando habló su voz fue educada pero profunda y firme.

"¿Es usted Nodoka Saotome?"

"Sí, soy yo"

“Gracias por su comprensión.”

Y, con esas palabras, le entregó lo que resultó ser un bebe de pocos días envuelto en mantas para protegerlo del frió nocturno.

Nodoka lo cogió instintivamente, sin saber que decir. Todo había ocurrido con una rapidez irreal, y solo en ese momento, con el bebe en sus brazos, pareció cristalizar la realidad a su alrededor.

La voz de su hermana la sacó con aspereza de su ensoñación.

"Disculpa. ¿Te importaría llevarte a Ranma un momento al salón?"

Una mirada fue suficiente.

Con el conocimiento que solo se adquiere al crecer juntas, Nodoka sintió el enfado de su hermana y, a pesar de ser su casa, la obedeció.

Se llevó a Ranma al salón cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se sentó al lado de la mesa a acunar al bebe.

"Ranma. ¿Así que ese es tú nombre?" le preguntó al bebe dormido a la vez que contemplaba su carita de ángel.

En el silencio del salón, la nueva madre no pudo evitar escuchar las voces que llegaban del recibidor.

"¡Te dije que me esperaras en el coche!" oyó decir a su hermana.

La claridad con la que llegaron sus palabras, era una señal inequívoca del elevado tono con el que las había pronunciado.

"…tenemos tiempo…" contestó más calmada, la voz de su acompañante.

"…pudiera reconocerte…"

"… te preocupes…"

El resto de la conversación le llegó como un murmullo ininteligible, pero a Nodoka no le importó.

La conversación que estaba manteniendo su hermana y el hombre que le había entregado el bebe, no era de su incumbencia, y habría sido una grave falta de educación tratar de escucharla. Por ello no prestó atención a la misma, y trató de olvidar los trozos que le llegaban.

Finalmente se oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle y, un momento más tarde, Emu entró al salón con un maletín. Mientras se sentaba al lado de Nodoka, ésta le preguntó:

"¿Es ese hombre el padre de Ranma?"

"Sí," su hermana le respondió distraídamente, mientras colocaba el maletín encima de la mesa.

Confirmadas sus sospechas, Nodoka se maravilló del control que debía tener el hombre para no mostrar sus sentimientos en un momento tan delicado como este. Realmente debía ser un hombre de gran educación y compostura. ¡Ojala Genma aprendiera a comportarse con la mitad de decoro que el marido de su hermana! Pero fuera de las artes marciales, su interés por las cosas era cero.

Volviendo su atención al momento presente, Nodoka observó que su hermana había situado el maletín que llevaba antes, delante de ella.

"¿Qué es?" ésta preguntó.

"Los documentos para tramitar la adopción y una pequeña ayuda para la manutención de Ranma."

Intrigada, Nodoka acunó al bebe en su brazo derecho y abrió el maletín con el izquierdo.

El interior estaba ocupado por una gruesa carpeta llena de folios, fajos de billetes usados y, encima de todo ello, una tarjeta de visita.

Incapaz de sentirse más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba, la hermana pequeña cogió la tarjeta de visita y la leyó en voz alta.

"Saromi, Takumi. Abogado."

"Es un conocido mío que puede ayudarte con cualquier problema que tengas con la adopción ó el dinero."

Las palabras de su hermana hicieron que Nodoka levantase los ojos de la tarjeta y la mirara con extrañeza. A Emu no le costó adivinar el significado de esa mirada.

"No, no es dinero negro," añadió con una sonrisa. "Solo es algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado, pero hacienda puede ser muy cotilla con las ganancias imprevistas y el puede ayudarte."

Nodoka aceptó la palabra de su hermana, dejó la tarjeta de visita en su lugar y cerró el maletín.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" preguntó.

"No, eso es todo." Tras una breve pausa añadió: "Creo que va siendo hora de irme."

"Ya sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras."

"Sí, lo se. Gracias."

Sin embargo Emu no se movió, si no que se quedo sentada observando como su hermana acunaba al bebe.

"¿Te importa que me despida de mi hijo?" preguntó finalmente.

"En absoluto."

Nodoka le pasó con gran cuidado el bebe a su hermana, quien le acogió entre sus brazos, abrazándole como si quisiera grabar en su mente el calor de su cuerpecito.

"Espero que seas feliz," le deseó. "Y puedas perdonarnos a tú padre y a mi."

Finalmente le dio un beso en la frente y se lo devolvió a Nodoka. Con un gesto recatado, se secó una lágrima rebelde que había conseguido escapar a su férreo autocontrol, y se levantó.

"¿Cuando volveré a verte?" su hermana le preguntó.

"No lo se."

"Ya sabes que esta es tú casa."

"Gracias. Disculpa haberte molestado."

Emu salió del salón y lo último que Nodoka supo de ella fue el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

* * *

Al finalizar el relato, las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Ranma. Aunque esta vez la razón no era la tristeza.

El joven miró a su madre adoptiva y, con gran esfuerzo, consiguió articular:

"¡Mi madre me quería! ¡Realmente me quería y se preocupaba por mi!"

La sonrisa de Nodoka fue la confirmación final, mientras un mudo ‘te lo dije’ quedaba pendido en el aire.

Según se fue atenuando la alegría de saberse querido, la curiosidad por saber qué peligro obligó a su madre a separarse de él, empezó a crecer en la mente del joven.

"¿Qué pudo ser lo que preocupaba tanto a mi madre, para dejarme a tú cuidado?"

"No lo sé," Nodoka admitió, mientras trataba de no pensar en la manera que Ranma se había referido a su hermana. "Esa fue la ultima vez que la vi."

El joven asintió para sí mismo y, bajando la cabeza, permaneció durante varios minutos en actitud pensativa.

Entendiendo la necesidad de su hijo adoptivo de ordenar sus sentimientos, Nodoka permaneció en silencio mientras se terminaba su taza de té ya frió.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" susurró el cabizbajo joven.

Ciertamente. ¿Por qué?

Desde que se reencontró con su hijo no había habido día en que Nodoka no se preguntase si debía decirle ó no, la verdad. Había tratado de razonar su decisión, pero, como suele pasar cuando los sentimientos están en juego, no había servido para nada. ¿A quien quería engañar? Dejar pasar el tiempo sin tomar una decisión, ya era una decisión en sí misma.

"No creí que fuera necesario."

"¿No creíste que fuera necesario?" su hijo adoptivo preguntó medio sorprendido, medio enfadado.

"Esa es una de las razones," reconoció. "Pero también tenía miedo que me rechazaras si sabias la verdad. Sé que no he sido una buena madre. Te he abandonado durante muchos años y…" Su voz se cortó por la emoción y solo pudo añadir: "Espero que puedas perdonarme."

El joven permaneció en silencio.

No le gustaba ver triste a la gente, y menos si era por su culpa. Sin embargo habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el último día y no tenía fuerzas para perdonarla; tal vez mañana cuando hubiera descansado, pero hoy no.

Calmada la confusión interna que le mantenía despierto, empezó a sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

Dejó su taza en el suelo y se puso de pie; pero antes que pudiera dirigirse a la salida, la mujer que intentaba ser su madre, volvió a hablar.

"Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a tú padre."

El joven ni siquiera preguntó la razón para tal petición, simplemente trató de asentir antes que un bostezo le interrumpiera. Viendo el cansancio que reflejaban cada uno de los gestos de Ranma, Nodoka se levantó y le cogió para sostenerle.

"Vamos, te ayudare a ir a la cama."

Apoyado uno sobre el otro, abandonaron el Dojo en silencio y se dirigieron a la casa.

* * *

 

Los únicos colores que permitía el perfecto azul del cielo, eran los borrosos tintes del amanecer que coloreaban los alrededores de un sol perezoso.

Todo anunciaba un día perfecto, pero para Akane, que se dirigía al instituto como cualquier otro día, no había podido haber mayor contraste con su estado de ánimo. Un cielo nublado y tormentoso habría estado más en consonancia con su tumultuoso humor.

Las esperanzas puestas en la noche, habían sido infundadas. El descanso no había traído consigo ninguna solución, y el despertar solo había empeorado su estado de ánimo. Afortunadamente Ranma se encontraba indispuesto, si no habría sido muy probable que cualquier tontería hubiera prendido el volátil estado de ánimo de la joven.

Esta caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, naufraga en un mar de incertidumbre y con un más que tenue control sobre sus emociones, cuando la realidad chocó con ella.

Sin ni siquiera mirar contra quien había chocado, se inclinó para disculparse.

"¡Lo siento! No miraba por donde iba."

"La culpa es mía por ir con tanta prisa," contestó una voz conocida.

Cuando Akane se irguió, se encontró con la sonriente cara del doctor Tofu.

"¡Doctor!" Akane exclamó gratamente sorprendida. "¡Cuanto tiempo sin verle!"

"La verdad es que si. Pero, por lo que he oído, no es porque hayáis dejado de meteros en líos."

La pulla del doctor hizo sonrojar a Akane.

"¡Doctor!" ésta replicó ligeramente indignada.

"Solo era una broma," él aclaró con una sonrisa. "¿Y Ranma? ¿Ya no vais juntos al instituto?"

"Al parecer no se encontraba bien y se ha quedado en la cama; ó eso me ha dicho su madre."

"Espero que no sea nada grave."

"Seguro que no."

"Me alegro. La verdad es que me había preocupado al verte sola. Temía que los últimos acontecimientos hubieran afectado a vuestra relación."

Las inocentes palabras del doctor, unidas al estrés acumulado durante las últimas semanas, causaron una inesperada respuesta en la joven. Esta descubrió alarmada que se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos y empezaban a temblarle las manos.

¿Por que le ocurría esto? ¡Ella no quería llorar! ¡No debía llorar! ¡No ahora enfrente del doctor! Eso solo haría que se inquietara e hiciera preguntas que ella no quería responder. Debía calmarse, tranquilizarse...

Pero su cuerpo no la obedecía.

Los temores de Akane se hicieron realidad con las siguientes palabras de Tofu.

"¿He dicho algo que no debía? Disculpa si he dicho algo que te haya podido molestar."

La preocupación expresada por el doctor rompieron las últimas barreras de la joven, permitiendo que las lágrimas manaran libremente.

Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, Akane se lanzó sobre el único soporte en quien podía confiar y, abrazada al doctor, dejó que sus emociones camparan a sus anchas.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Tofu trató de confortar a la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos, mientras la guiaba gentilmente hacía su consulta para que pudiera desahogarse en la intimidad.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Akane salió refrescada y con las mejillas limpias del baño. Fuera de este, le estaba esperando el doctor con una taza de líquido humeante.

"Tomate esto," le dijo a la vez que le ofrecía la taza. "Es una infusión de valeriana. Te relajara."

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Akane cogió la taza como una autómata y, sin darle tiempo a que se enfriara, se la bebió completamente. Una vez vacía, se la devolvió al doctor.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" este preguntó a la vez que cogía la taza. "Ya sabes que si tienes cualquier problema, puedes contar conmigo."

Las palabras del doctor hicieron reaccionar a Akane, quien, siguiendo un impulso repentino, expresó en palabras la pregunta que la atormentaba.

"Doctor, dígame: ¿Como puede saberse si dos personas son hermanos?"

Tofu, sorprendido por lo insólito de la pregunta, contestó lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

"Eh, pues... ¿Porque tienen los mismos padres?"

Venciendo el impulso de estrangular al buen doctor, Akane comprendió que tendría que explicarle lo ocurrido si quería obtener una respuesta útil. Hubiera preferido no tener que decírselo a nadie, pero necesitaba una prueba sólida para convencer a Nodoka y, tal vez, él pudiera dársela.

Akane posó los ojos en el suelo y, reticemente, comenzó a desgranar los sucesos ocurridos desde la fallida boda: la conversación con Ukyo, el enfrentamiento con Nodoka, la historia que esta le había contado,...

Terminado el relato, la reacción del doctor no se hizo esperar.

"Ranma...y tú... ¿¡Hermanos!?" fue lo único que el sorprendido Tofu consiguió pronunciar.

"Estúpido, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, puedo entender porque Nodoka hizo lo que hizo. No podía permitir que os casarais, sin estar segura que no sois hermanos. Aunque..."

"¡Exacto!" le cortó Akane. "Es por eso que necesi...tamos una prueba para convencerla."

Volviéndose hacía el doctor, le miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

"¡Dígame! ¿Hay alguna manera, alguna forma de confirmar que no somos hermanos?"

Incapaz de aguantar la intensidad de su mirada, el doctor dejó la taza sobre una mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"Bueno," dijo tras pensar un rato. "desde hace unos años se están realizando pruebas de ADN para resolver casos de paternidad dudosa. Es posible que también pudieran servir para relaciones de hermandad, pero tendría que confirmarlo."

"¿Y como de fiables son esas pruebas?" preguntó Akane, con una ligera esperanza presente en su voz.

"Si no recuerdo mal, tienen una fiabilidad cercana al cien por cien."

"Eso es justo lo que necesito, una prueba medica imposible de refutar," la joven dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El doctor se alegraba de poder ayudar a la joven, pero temiendo que los resultados no coincidieran con sus expectativas, trató de templarle el ánimo.

"Akane, todavía tengo que confirmar que sea posible realizar la prueba," el doctor insistió. "Ten en cuenta que no es en absoluto mi campo, y solo se lo poco que he leído en las revistas."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Y sabe si hay algún sitio donde puedan hacerse las pruebas aquí, en Japón?"

El doctor suspiró resignadamente.

Era inútil tratar de hacerla ver que solo era una posibilidad. Estaba claro que, aunque la joven le estaba oyendo, no le estaba escuchando. Le había abierto la puerta a la esperanza, y ella la había arrancado de cuajo.

"No lo sé," contestó. “Como ya te he dicho, esto está completamente fuera de mi campo."

"Pero podría informarse. ¿No?" la joven insistió.

"Sí, creo que sí."

"Muchas gracias, doctor."

Fue entonces cuando el reloj dio las nueve en punto.

Akane se volvió a mirarlo y, al comprobar la hora que era, lanzó una maldición.

Hacía media hora que debía haber estado en el instituto, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo hablando con el doctor.

Este, que había comprendido inmediatamente la razón del repentino cambio de humor de la joven, le preguntó:

"¿Tendrás problemas por llegar tarde?"

"¿Bromea? Con lo paranoico que es nuestro director con la puntualidad, no creo que me deje entrar; y si lo hace, será para estar sujetando cubos el resto del día."

"Si quieres, podría hacerte un justificante," Tofu ofreció en tono solicito.

"Si no le importa."

"En absoluto."

Unos pocos segundos bastaron para que el doctor escribiera una nota, donde achacaba el retraso de la joven a una ligera indisposición. Lo firmó y se lo dio a la joven antes de acompañarla a la salida. Una vez fuera, Akane se despidió educadamente del doctor y se dirigió con paso rápido hacía su instituto.

Tofu la estuvo observando mientras se alejaba por la calle, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Entonces volvió a entrar en la consulta, cerró la puerta con llave y comprobó que el cartel de la entrada indicase cerrado. Una vez seguro que nadie le interrumpiría, se dirigió a su despacho.

Allí corrió las cortinas antes de descolgar un diagrama del cuerpo humano y, con mano segura, introducir la combinación de la caja fuerte que se escondía detrás. Esta se abrió con un suave sonido metálico. El doctor cogió una caja de cartón de su interior, la dejó sobre la mesa, y se sentó. De la caja sacó un teléfono vía satélite idéntico a los usados en el ejército estadounidense, junto con su cargador. Después de conectarlos, dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, enchufó el cargador a la corriente y esperó.

Tras interminables minutos, el teléfono tuvo suficiente carga para realizar llamadas. Tofu desconectó el cargador, cogió el teléfono y marcó de memoria un número que no aparecía en ninguna guía telefónica.

La señal de llamada sonó repetidas veces antes que una voz al otro lado de la línea contestase en Cantones.

"¿Hola?"

La diferencia de idioma no supuso ningún problema para Tofu, que respondió con un acento perfecto.

"Buenos días señor Chen. ¿Qué tal esta?"

"¿Doctor?" la voz preguntó con sorpresa. "Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de usted.

"Sí, lo sé. He estado tan ocupado últimamente que se me olvidó llamarle."

"¿Mucho trabajo?"

"¡Demasiado! Afortunadamente tengo todo el fin de semana para descansar."

"Todos necesitamos descansar, aunque no me lo imagino tumbado en casa sin hacer nada."

"Lo cierto es que estoy pensando en hacer una visita al zoo. Me han comentado que los cachorros de la tigresa ya han empezado a andar."

"Suena interesante, aunque ya sabe lo que opino de tener a los animales enjaulados."

"Ya, bueno. Por cierto, antes que se me olvide. Le llamaba para preguntarle si había pensado en hacerse el reconocimiento médico."

Hubo un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea antes que se volviera a oír la voz del señor Chen.

"Se lo he comentado a mi pareja, y creemos que sería una buena idea."

"Me alegra saberlo. Le llamare en cuanto tenga el día y hora."

"Muchas gracias doctor."

"No hay de qué. Dele recuerdos a su pareja."

"Se los daré de su parte. Hasta pronto doctor."

"Adiós."

El doctor Tofu apagó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Después se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla que cedió levemente, cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Bueno, ya estaba hecho. Tal y como suponía, no habían puesto ningún inconveniente a que se hicieran las pruebas; aunque tampoco es que tuvieran más opciones. No permitirles disipar sus dudas, habría sido una crueldad.

A partir de ahora el futuro era incierto.

Tofu dejó de masajearse la nariz, colocó los brazos sobre los reposabrazos, y se dio cinco minutos de tranquilidad antes de volver a abrir la consulta.

* * *

 

Sentada en las escaleras de la primera planta, Akane se encontraba repasando los deberes del día anterior mientras esperaba pacientemente el final de la primera hora de clase.

Gracias a la nota del doctor Tofu no había tenido problemas para entrar en el instituto. Sin embargo, al quedar menos de veinte minutos de clase, había preferido esperar fuera para no interrumpir al profesor y a sus compañeros.

En ese momento se oyó claramente por todo el instituto el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera hora.

Antes que terminase de sonar, Akane ya había guardado los cuadernos en su cartera y se dirigía a su aula con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

No era para menos. Su conversación con el doctor Tofu había despejado las nubes que se cernían sobre su futuro. Una vez que el doctor lo confirmara, una simple prueba allanaría todos los obstáculos y convencería a Nodoka que no eran hermanos. El resto/lo demás no sería un problema. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Ranma había dicho en el monte Fénix, aunque el cabezota no quisiera admitirlo.

Akane se iba a girar para encarar el último tramo de escaleras, cuando el ruido de pies que descendían apresuradamente, la hizo detenerse.

Por el tramo contrario vio bajar a su rival Ukyo, arrastrando de la mano tras de sí a una despreocupada Nabiki, que se dejaba llevar. Al llegar al descansillo Ukyo envió a su acompañante hacía una esquina y, apoyando su brazo en la pared, le cortó cualquier posibilidad de escape con su cuerpo.

La escena dejó a Akane boquiabierta.

Aunque no había podido ver la cara de Ukyo con claridad, supuso que debía estar muy enfadada para enfrentarse de una manera tan directa con su hermana. Nunca había visto a nadie tratar así a Nabiki, ya que esta era muy capaz de hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera. Ukyo debía estar realmente enfadada para haberlo olvidado.

Nabiki, por su parte, parecía disfrutar de la nueva experiencia. Prueba de ello era la sonrisa que exhibía en su cara, sonrisa que no ayudaba a mejorar el humor de Ukyo.

"No tengo ni idea de dónde has sacado el dinero," Ukyo le espetó a Nabiki. "¡Pero estas muy equivocada si crees que puedes comprarme!"

Las palabras de Ukyo aguijonearon la curiosidad de Akane, quien avanzó hacía ellas.

"¿De que estáis hablando?"

Al oír la pregunta, Nabiki levantó la cabeza y saludo a su hermana con la mano, como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ukyo, por su parte, se dio la vuelta, permitiendo a Akane confirmar su anterior suposición.

Una vez encarada con su rival, soltó un bufido muy poco femenino y dijo:

"¡Ah! ¿No lo sabes? Tú hermana me ha ofrecido cien millones por renunciar a Ranma."

"¿¡Como!?" Akane gritó sorprendida.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su hermana, cuya única respuesta fue una enigmática sonrisa.

Continuara…


End file.
